


Poor, Beautiful Man

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [128]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Bisexuality, Closeted Character, Complicated Relationships, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: John sank into his chair, silent fury threatening to spill over.





	Poor, Beautiful Man

John sank into his chair, silent fury threatening to spill over. He may not like Thomas, but nobody deserved to be arrested for love. How dare Jimmy dob Thomas in, the empty-headed fool with that vile woman whispering in his ear. A boy in denial. He expected to think they deserved each other, but all he felt was anger. He now understood why Thomas was bitter. The Bates’ had what he couldn’t and John’s heart ached for him, he knew how hard it was to have those feelings. Poor, beautiful man. 

He never thought he’d feel sorry for Thomas Barrow.


End file.
